Eyes Like Yours
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Tony has called in someone special to introduce to his daughter. Someone whom he hopes to be a positive role model for her. Companion piece to 'A Stark Does Have a Heart'. No flames!


"Eyes Like Yours"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

An elderly woman with shoulder length silver hair and dark brown eyes was getting out of a car, being helped by a man who was a bit plump.

"Here we are, ma'am." The man, Harold 'Happy' Hogan, said as he gently pulled the woman onto her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Hogan." The woman nodded to him with a kind smile.

She was then led to the front door of the large house, glancing it over and feeling a bit amused over the fact that her godson was eccentric, just like his father.

Happy followed the woman and opened the door for her, allowing the English woman inside.

Giggling was heard and it made the woman's head pick up curiously, wondering where the sound was coming from.

"Right this way, Ms. Carter." Happy said.

Nodding, the elderly woman walked after the man and he led her into the living room, finding a man with dark brown hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes who was dressed in a suit.

Much to the woman's great surprise, the man was holding a little girl on his lap and he was tickling her sides, making her squeal and giggle loudly.

The child was beautiful with shoulder length raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a blue dress with short sleeves and a skirt that ended at her knees, while she was clutching the plush toy of an animal that the woman recognized as a binturong in her hands.

Watching the man and daughter interact, it was obvious that there was a bond between the two of them, and the smiles on their faces were bright and filled with joy.

The man placed a kiss on the girl's cheek making her shriek with joy and she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

Clearing his throat, Happy gained the attention of the chocolate eyed duo, making the woman's eyes grow wide in shock when she noticed the resemblance between them.

"Aunt Peg, hey!" Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark greeted with a grin.

He set the berry haired girl down and made his way over to his godmother, Margaret Elizabeth 'Peggy' Carter, and gave the woman a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming." Tony said.

"Why wouldn't I come down to visit my favorite godson?" Peggy smiled at him.

Tony gave a pleased smile to Peggy before he then turned his attention over to the six year old girl, watching over she shyly hugged her binturong plush toy to her chest.

Following Tony's gaze, Peggy looked over to where the girl was and had some suspicions on who the child was, especially since she recognized those golden flecked eyes of hers.

They were the exact same eyes that Tony and his father Howard both had, only they were filled with a kindness and innocence that the two men had lost as the years went by.

Peggy prayed that the girl would keep that look in her eyes; after all, the Starks had already seen too much hatred and evil.

"And who is this little nibblit?" Peggy asked.

Releasing his godmother, Tony then walked over to the little girl and she stared up at him, reaching her arms out in a sign to be picked up.

Grinning down at the girl, Tony bent down and placed his hands on her tiny waist, picking her up and resting her on his hip.

"This is Davey, my daughter." Tony stated proudly.

Her suspicions being confirmed, Peggy turned her attention back onto the young Davia Katia Maria Motomiya, glancing her over and noticed how she seemed to be giving her father a look of utter adoration.

As for Tony, he was staring back down at his daughter with love, an emotion he had only ever expressed to his mother.

"Your daughter? And I'm only hearing about her now? Shame on you, Anthony. Now, come, my sight isn't what it used to be. I want a closer look at the mini Stark." Peggy grinned.

Stepping up to stand in front of the former agent of the military, Tony showed off his daughter who was laying her head against his chest, staring up at Peggy with a curious look in her eyes.

"Hello there, darling. I'm your aunt Peggy." She smiled down at the girl.

"You're the super agent?" Davey asked with wide eyes filled with awe.

Hearing the girl call her that, Peggy turned amused eyes onto Tony who shrugged innocently.

It was obvious that Tony had been telling his daughter stories about his godmother who had been a successful agent for the government.

Deep down, Peggy had a feeling that Tony didn't bother to tell Davey about the SSR and their program to create the super soldier.

After all, Tony had hated how his father spoke so highly of Captain America and showed more interest in a man who had been presumed dead for 52 years and never showed a single amount of amazement at all of his son's accomplishments.

In Peggy's opinion, Tony's real accomplishment was the beautiful little girl who was staring at her with a bright smile on her face.

Holding her arms out, Peggy gave Tony a look that meant she wanted to hold her great godchild and the man nodded, looking very pleased with this fact.

Davey had lost her grandmother when she was only four months old and he was hoping that Peggy would be able to take on the role of a grandparent to the girl.

He knew that the old woman had so much wisdom that she could pass down onto Davey that would help mold her into an amazing person one day.

He also prayed that Davey would take after Peggy more than him since the men in his family had many bad habits that he didn't want her to inherit.

Taking the girl into her arms, Peggy was surprised with how light she felt and stared down at Davey who had wrapped her tiny arms around the woman so she wouldn't fall.

Brushing the girl's bangs back from her face, Peggy had a clear view of the doe eyes that were staring back at her.

The eyes were a lovely shade of chocolate brown, but had the flecks of gold in them that surrounded the pupil and almost seemed to glow in the light.

Howard and Tony had what Peggy knew to be cat eyes, but Davey had baby doll eyes which were wide and innocent, but she could see the mischief that the Starks were known for shining in them.

Whereas Howard and Tony were sly foxes, their heir was a kitten who would grow to be equally as brilliant and confident as they were.

"Oh, yes, I can see it now. You have the eyes of a Stark. Do you know what that means?" Peggy asked.

"What?" Davey blinked.

"It means you're destined to do amazing things." Peggy said.

"Really?" Davey grinned with a hopeful joy in them.

"Of course. You just have to have faith in yourself and never let anyone push you around. Never let anyone move you and force you to do things you don't want to do. You just have to plant yourself like a tree, stand your ground and say 'no'." Peggy told her.

With the way how Davey was looking at Peggy with awe and hero-worship shining in her eyes, Tony knew that his godmother had succeeded in quickly gaining his daughter's respect.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the two most important women in his life, Tony grinned at them.

"Come on, I have reservations at a restaurant. I'm taking my two best girls out." Tony said.

Peggy chuckled at this, knowing that Tony had inherited his charm and charisma from his father, but didn't comment on it.

"Can we go for ice cream after?" Davey asked and started fluttering her eyes.

"Even better. We can go get ice cream cake." Tony grinned.

That made the little girl cheer and the trio made their way downstairs, heading off to the restaurant where they would have a private booth in the back to eat in peace.

The end.


End file.
